Together Until Death
by Witch07
Summary: "I'm all in your head. But just keep my advice, and I'll always be with you. In here." Fred pointed to his heart then laughed. "Merlin, never thought I would say something that sappy!" *One Shot!*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with them.**

* * *

**Together Until Death**

He was falling into a great big black hole. This wasn't happening. They were supposed to have been together until they died. But they were supposed to do that together as well...

No he was just dreaming. That had to be it. Because Fred wasn't dead. It wasn't possible. If either of them were to die it should have been himself.

Fred was funnier. Fred was always better at everything. George knew it, he always knew it.

Voldemort had just let the message out for his Death Eaters to retreat to him. He watched as the unmasked Death Eater took off to his master. George ran in the opposite direction to go and find Fred.

"FRED! FRED! FRED!" He yelled as he ran around the castle.

He saw Percy walk over to his mother in front of the Great Hall. He whispered something to her and she broke out crying and ran into the Great Hall. Percy looked like he had been crying he saw George and walked over.

"Fred was killed." Percy's voice broke, but George didn't care. Things went in slow motion for him. He pushed Percy away and ran into the Great Hall hoping that this was just some crazy joke. But it wasn't. He saw his brothers pale face. He didn't look at anyone else. He screamed. It disturbed other people but he didn't care. His brother. His twin! His other half! This wasn't possible.

His mother had thrown herself over Fred's body. George kneeled at his head, thinking about him and Fred. Everything that had just crashed down because of the war. Everything that they had been and everything that was once supposed to be their future.

* * *

A week later George was laying in his bare bed. The family having taking most things out because it reminded George too much of his twin. He stared at the ceiling, there was a mark there from when the two of them were experimenting on pranks.

_Don't think about that_! He scolded himself but knew that was no use.

He rolled over and stayed like that. That was until he heard knocking. He was used to the knocking. Everyone knocked differently when they wanted entry to the room.

Mum would give a timid knock and say softly, "Georgie, please come out." Bill and Charlie both bang on the door probably three times and try cursing the door open. Which never worked. Percy would give a knock or two then slid a note under the door that George has yet to read. Ginny has started to threaten him with her worst hex of bat bogies. But dad, Ron and the other visitors would leave him alone.

The only time that they got him out was when he attended Fred funeral. He tried to say something but broke down.

Besides then, he sits in the bedroom. But this knocking. He didn't know who it was. After a while the person kicked open the door. George had create barriers for magical entries through spells, not… not entries like this.

"Georgie! Will you stop acting like this?" He knew that voice, but- no. What? It couldn't be possible.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah. And bloody hell George! Stop moping!" Fred, who looked only vaguely transparent, jumped up on the bed.

"But- but your- dead." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah. What's your point? Anyway," Fred continued before George could interrupt. "You need to stop mopping. Yes I died. But you have to continue on! Do you know how terrible it is seeing you like this? And mum and dad and everyone else is feeling the same way!"

"I can't look at anyone else. I just cant. I look like you, I sound like you, I reminded of you every time I look in the mirror. It's always been Fred and George! Never just Fred! Never just George! I can't do anything without being reminded that my other half is gone."

"George. Listen. I'm dead. I need you to continue our pranks. Continue our legacy! We are known. We're famous. You are able to work by yourself. You were the ones with half of these ideas in that joke shop! If you can't work by yourself at this very moment then have Ron help. Have Angelina help, she has always liked you. Even though I have always been the better looking twin."

George laughed, a genuine laugh. "No, I'm better looking. Always will be."

"There's the Georgie I know and prank with."

George smiled at his twin, "But I have one question."

"I'm in your head. But just keep my advice, and I'll always be with you. In here." Fred pointed to his heart then laughed. "Merlin, never thought I would say something that sappy!"

They both laughed, and Fred started to fade. "See you soon Georgie."

"See you Freddie." George said smiling at his twin.

* * *

"How about Fred Fabian Weasley?"

"Fred?"

"Yes George! Fred. I think it's only right. Our first child be named after the second greatest prankster around."

"And, my dear Angelina, who is the first?"

"Harry of course!"

"Oi!"

"Joking! You of course."

"Well I love Fred Fabian."

* * *

"But what if she is only marring me because she is pregnant!"

"George! Calm down. Angelina love you. You've been together for six years. You two have just been stalling a wedding! Calm down!"

"That's easy for you to say Ron! You married Hermione almost the moment she graduated!"

"That's it! I'm bringing Charlie in!" Ron stomped out of the room and George walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his tie was crooked. He fixed it then his reflection changed. He was in dragon hide jacket and his hair was messy. He looked down and saw he was still in his suit and tie.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Angelina loves you. I'm getting tired of watching you passing across the rooms. And you are driving each of our brothers slowly insane. Please calm down."

"Fred?"

"You couldn't tell? I'm disappointed in you. Oh and speaking of me, thanks."

"For?"

"Naming your first kid after me."

"Oh, well your welcome. But it was Angelina's idea."

"You would have thought of it in the end. Anyway I better leave. Good luck, and remember I'm watching you so don't do anything stupid." Fred smiled, "Good luck and see you soon Georgie."

"See you soon Freddie."

* * *

And this became a ritual for the two of them. Whenever it was something that George needed advice Fred would find some weird way of scaring George back to normal.

They were far apart, but not far at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Just another one of those, 'I found on my old computer from about five years ago so I decided to post it' type of things. Review if you'd like. Favorite if you'd like. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
